Special Events
'Special Events '''are an occurrence found in the game, mostly related to locations and may serve as variants of locations during certain playthroughs. ''Note: Events in the shelter (not including raids) will only occur from 10:30am to 1:00pm, past that time it is safe to end the night if you are hoping for anyone to visit. List of Special Events Events at Our Shelter Recruitment Other playable characters will ask to join your group on certain days at your shelter. Traders A survivor will come to your shelter for trade. They will always carry bullets, canned meat, bandages and medication. His trading is heavily influenced by what is happening in the city, so having a radio is vital if you want to trade a lot. *You can also have Katia and possible Anton to have some bargaining edge. Help Request Random survivors will come to your shelter, asking for your help. The sort of help varies from the giving of items (e.g bandages for an injured man) or having the interacting character to leave the shelter for the rest of the day and subsequent night. It is possible, depending on the situation, for a character to be killed or wounded while helping. *Giving help motivates some of your characters, giving them a morale boost. Conversely, refusing to help will drop the morale of some characters. * When the helping character succeeds and returns home, they may be given some items in return for their help. * Sometimes, giving help will spawn another help encounter by the same person in a later date. * Sometimes the militia will come to your shelter asking about who stole from a humanitarian aid. Ratting the neighbor out, who had asked for your help earlier, will award you with supplies but will also sadden everyone for assisting the militia. Charity Random survivors will come to your shelter, but instead of asking for your help, they may give you some items, apparently for free. Players can choose to accept or refuse this offer. Raids Raids are instances that happens at night, when hostile civilians try to loot from your shelter. The success of these raids vary depending on the amount of people guarding, the current wellness of the guards, the amount of weapons, the amount of static defences built, and the raiders themselves. Raids are absolutely random but can be predicted by the use of the Radio. If Raids are successful, you will lose a varying amount of items and morale. *A good indicator of when raids will happen is by using the Radio. Radio One is the channel you want to check. If there is a lack of materials in the area, prepare for raids. * Raids can be more effectively stopped by having characters who are not tired, wounded or sick to guard, or by building static defences like by boarding holes. * If your characters have guns, they will more likely be able to repel the raiders. However, the use of guns will deplete ammo. The amount of ammo used will be noted down on the recap screen. Supermarket Events Girl in Peril Sometimes at the Supermarket, a girl will be scavenging as a drunken soldier talks to her. Shortly after, the soldier will attempt to assault and rape her. It is possible to save the girl by attacking the soldier, you will be able to obtain the soldier's Assault Rifle, Ammo and Moonshine if he is killed. *Once you save her, a woman will appear the next time you visit the Supermarket. She will say that the girl you saved was her neighbour and she usually helps the woman with her groceries. The next time you visit, she will have left and there will be no one else at the location. * Killing the soldier will not make anyone sad or depressed. * The soldier can be killed by a clean backstab attack by a combat proficient character. The Three Scavengers Three scavengers who seem to be normal survivors will spread out and scavenge the area taking all the supplies they can carry. Although they have weapons, they will not attack you and allow you to scavenge along with them. As they mostly carry assault rifles, it won't be as smart to attack them unless your desperate for their supplies. To get the largest amount of loot, always run and try to get to each loot containers before the scavengers. Construction Site Events The Sniper There will a bandit occupying the top of the Construction Site, sniping at many survivors far away using his Scoped Assault Rifle without hesitation. There will also be another bandit following him as the sniper switches position to two different sides at the top of the Site. *Killing the two bandits will get you praised by other shelter members and possibly save many other survivors of the city from getting killed by the bandits anymore. This is also currently the only known way to obtain the Scoped Assault Rifle. The Ambush Two bandits will plan out to ambush a survivor who may be another bandit. Climbing up the Construction Site will trigger this and there will be a spot to hide immediately as it happens. The ambushed bandit will be killed and the other two bandits will inspect the body before leaving. The dead bandit will have a pistol on them and this is most likely the easiest way to obtain a pistol. *If you wish to confront them, it is possible to stealth kill one of the bandits as they approach the body. The other bandit will be a distance away and will notice you doing this. If you do not have a ranged weapon by this point, it is smart to run two levels downwards and hide. The bandit will come searching for you and after a moment, will pass by you, allowing you to stealth kill him. *If this event takes place instead of the Sniper, there will be no known way to obtain the Scoped Assault Rifle throughout the playthrough with this event. St. Mary's Church Events Bandit Overrun Unless the priest is at this location which will not trigger this event, bandits have overrun the location and it is morally allowed for you to kill them. *The first bandit encountered will imply that they have killed off the priest and then go to the building behind the church by going through the basement. It is possible for you to go down the basement before the bandit does and stealth kill him. Decrepit Squat Events Starving Man In the far left end of the Decrepit Squat there is an artist who is in dire need of food. * If you give him food, your group will gain a morale boost. The man will repay you and show you some peculiar items hidden behind barrels, a pure alcohol and jewellery. It is not possible to access these barrels any other way. * If you refuse to give him food or take too long to do so (not visiting the Squat exactly a day after), the man would have died in the basement right next to the barrels, his body draped by another man. Once you figure out that this happens and return to the shelter, your members will be inflicted with sadness. Canon Events Winter You will notice it when slowly temperature drops every day by a degree or so. If you start at the summer it will come somewhere in the middle of the entire game. On Day 18 or even later by that time, temperature can go below as 3 degrees without a Heater probabilities such as sickness and hunger rise as well as wood shortages due rapid increase use. *Some locations may not be available to visit due to snow. Day of Crime In this event Raid frequency increases as well as the number, how well armed are they and how many will they be able to steal. It further increases if you have no fortifications in our shelter and if you are storing a lot of what is in demand. *Some locations may not be available to visit due to fights caused by bandits. Curb on Crime Exact opposite of Day of Crime. Where in raid frequency is greatly reduced and they come with less armaments. Radio Events Inflation During times of war prices will vary depending the availability of the item. Typically there will be an increase of goods causing the price of an item to crash. * Most commonly this happens to cigarettes, tobacco, and coffee. * The Vegetables will have a special event that will be mentioned in the Radio as it will trigger the humanitarian aids that will decrease its price and signal the coming end of the game. Usually in day 31 and up. * There will be a event in which vegetables will be worth much more. Deflation During times of war prices will vary depending the availability of the item. Typically there will be a decrease of goods causing the price of an item to rise. * Most commonly happens to cigarettes, tobacco, and coffee. * There will be a event in which vegetables will be worth much more.